Happy Death Day 2U
Happy Death Day 2U is a 2019 American science fiction black comedy slasher film written and directed by Christopher Landon. The film is a sequel to and was originally set for release on Valentine's Day, 2019,Hipes, Patrick (September 25, 2018). "‘''Happy Death Day 2U''’: Universal Sets 2019 Sequel Release Date". [https://deadline.com/ Deadline Hollywood.] Penske Business Media, LLC. Archived from the original on September 26, 2018. Retrieved on January 24, 2019. but was rescheduled after a relative of one of the victims of the Stoneman Douglas High School shooting, which happened exactly one year prior, asked Universal Pictures to reconsider the release date. The film was released on February 13, 2019.Swift, Tim (January 16, 2019). "Horror movie changes release date after complaint from Parkland parent". Local 10 News. Archived from the original on January 24, 2019. Retrieved on January 24, 2019. Synopsis Jessica Rothe leads the returning cast of HAPPY DEATH DAY 2U, the follow-up to Blumhouse’s (Split, Get Out, The Purge series) surprise 2017 smash hit of riveting, repeating twists and comic turns. This time, our hero Tree Gelbman (Rothe) discovers that dying over and over was surprisingly easier than the dangers that lie ahead. Jason Blum once again produces and Christopher Landon returns to write and direct this next chapter, while Happy Death Day executive producers Angela Mancuso and John Baldecchi are newly joined by EP Samson Mucke (Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse)."Synopsis". HappyDeathDay.com. Archived from the original on January 19, 2019. Retrieved January 19, 2019. Plot Cast *Jessica Rothe as Tree Gelbman (first dimension) and Tree Gelbman (second dimension) *Israel Broussard as Carter Davis (first dimension) and Carter Davis (second dimension) *Phi Vu as Ryan Phan (first dimension) and Ryan Phan (second dimension) *Suraj Sharma as Samar Ghosh (first dimension) and Samar Ghosh (second dimension) *Sarah Yarkin as Dre Morgan (first dimension) and Dre Morgan (second dimension) *Rachel Matthews as Danielle Bouseman (first dimension) and Danielle Bouseman (second dimension) *Ruby Modine as Lori Spengler (first dimension) and Lori Spengler (second dimension) *Steve Zissis as Dean Roger Bronson (first dimension) and Dean Roger Bronson (second dimension) *Charles Aitken as Gregory Butler (first dimension) and Gregory Butler (second dimension) *Laura Clifton as Stephanie Butler (first dimension) and Stephanie Butler (second dimension) *Missy Yager as Julie Gelbman *Jason Bayle as David Gelbman *Caleb Spillyards as Tim Bauer (first dimension) and Tim Bauer (second dimension) *Jimmy Gonzales as Officer Conroe *Rob Mello as John Tombs (first dimension) and John Tombs (second dimension) *Kenneth Israel as Dr. Isaac Parker *James W. Evermore as the homeless man *Tenea Intriago as the student protester *Lindsey G. Smith as Lindsey Smith *Tran Tran as Emily *GiGi Erneta as Jennifer Trite *Blaine Kern III as Nick Sims *Wendy Miklovic as the new nurse *Donna Duplantier as Nurse Deena *Sarah Bennani as Anna Pech Gallery Promotional images Happy Death Day 2U cake promo.png|Cake promotional image Happy Death Day 2U poster.png|Promotional poster for Happy Death Day 2U Videos Trailers Happy Death Day 2U - Official Trailer (HD)|1st TrailerUniversal Pictures (November 30, 2018). [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeXqWDFJZiw "Happy Death Day 2U - Official Trailer (HD)".] [https://www.youtube.com/ YouTube.] Archived from the original on January 2, 2019. Retrieved January 19, 2019. Happy Death Day 2U - Official Trailer 2 (HD)|2nd Trailer Notes and references